Mentalist Episode Tag: The Crimson Ticket, 5x1
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Post episode. Jane and Lisbon, apologies and explanations. Spoilers, 5x1. Friendship/humor/drama. Hint of Jisbon.


A/N: This episode was a mixed bag for me. The scenes between Jane and Lisbon were wonderful, especially those that took place in the car. Lots of tension beneath the surface here. I can see what Heller meant in recent interviews about the viewers seeing more than Jane and Lisbon admit.

As creepy as it was, I even liked the scenes with Jane and Lorelei. I did laugh at the brawl at the beginning, as unrealistic as it was. But the case I think was totally unnecessary and almost seemed thrown in. We've seen this done before, where we have the bad cop being the killer. I wish they'd just not had a case at all this week, and totally focused on the amusing infighting b/w the CBI and FBI over Lorelei. And wasn't it great to see the talk show host from 1x1 handing out the lottery check? Lol. And by the way, they really made Robin look more beautiful and feminine. I wonder why….

That being said, I hope you like what I did with this tag. It takes up right after the episode ended.

**Episode Tag: The Crimson Ticket, 5x1**

Lisbon was the first to recover from the shock.

"The FBI's just screwing with us again," she told Jane. She approached the bars of the County Jail and looked directly at the large, red-haired woman that the guard had brought to them.

"What's your real name, ma'am?"

"Lorelei," she said. "That's the name my mama give me anyway."

Jane, snapping out of it himself, narrowed his eyes at the woman. "But not Martins, right?"

The woman smiled. "Nope. Last name's Jones. Don't know why I'm here in Sacramento. I was serving time down in LA County when suddenly I was brung up here yesterday. Some guy in a suit told me to go along with whatever happened and I'd get time toward good behavior."

"Gee, I'm sure it must just be some big clerical error," said Lisbon sarcastically. She looked at the guard. "Take this woman back please and find any other Lorelei's on your list under some other last name."

Alone again, Jane began pacing like he was the one behind bars.

"That Mancini is behind this," he said irately. "Next time I see him, I'm gonna do much worse than throw a water bottle at _him_."

"Calm down. That's exactly what he wants you to do. He's trying to get a rise out of you for a change and get the judge to give Lorelei back." She smiled wryly. "Here's an idea. Why don't we get King Solomon to be our next judge and we can just split Lorelei in two."

Jane couldn't help grinning in return, effectively relieving the tension and calming them both.

"Ironic isn't it?" he said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You're telling _me_ to calm down when the past few days you've been the one with the anger issues. You've been strutting around here mad as the proverbial wet hen."

"And why is that, do you suppose? Could it be that you are trying to shut me out again? We're supposed to be a team, Jane. _Partners._ After all I've done for you, putting my life and career on the line—"

He held up a hand to stop her. "You're right, you're right. But I did apologize not five minutes ago."

"A _general purpose_ apology. Tell me, Jane, what are you actually sorry for?"

He watched her a moment, taking himself out of his own torrid thoughts for the first time in days to really look at her. She'd been bearing up very well, actually, considering all he'd put her through. The months of his absence, the near-death experience with Red John. Her finding out he'd slept with the enemy. But always, she had been there for him, done whatever he asked of her. Not always without complaint of course; she still was his Lisbon after all.

Before he'd quite realized it, he was closing the distance between them and taking her into a warm hug, holding her so tightly that she couldn't help but feel his sincerity.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you," he whispered near her ear. "You're my best friend, Teresa, and I've been taking you for granted. For that, I'm deeply and truly sorry."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. He smelled so good now, like the Jane of old, no longer reeking of sweat and alcohol like the last time he'd hugged her, told her he loved her. She felt her eyes water a little as she allowed herself ten seconds to cling to him before pulling resolutely away.

He gave her his most charming smile, the one that was contagious, and she felt herself dimpling back at him, shaking her head at how easily he could maneuver himself back into her good graces. The pig.

"If this is the work of Red John," Jane was saying. "If he's helped Lorelei escape, I won't be responsible for what happens to Mancini and his cohorts. One of them is the mole Red John told me about; I can feel it."

"I don't see Mancini being it. Sure, he's a hot head, but his record is impeccable, and he's shown his devotion to the FBI innumerable times."

"Kinda cute too, isn't he?" Jane ventured, latching onto an earlier vibe he'd had when the man had called her by her first name. Her cheeks pinkened slightly, confirming his suspicions. "He has a sort of Neanderthal-like charm that I'm sure all the women find endearing."

"That is neither here nor there. And you're changing the subject. If Red John has taken Lorelei, then there has to be someone inside, no doubt. There's been no great prison break here, and so if she's gone, she was slipped out of here by someone who could pull it off quietly. But let's not get too worried yet. I maintain the Feds are just getting back at you with this childish prank."

"I hope you're right."

They both sighed and leaned against the prison bars, lost in their own thoughts. Absently, Lisbon reached a hand up to smooth her hair, feeling a strange weight sliding down her wrist. She pulled back the sleeve of her jacket to see the familiar beaded bracelet that Jane had bought from Nicola Karlsen. He must have slipped it on her as they hugged, the old conjurer.

She smiled, twirling the smooth, multicolored beads around her wrist to admire them. She looked up to find Jane's eyes on her, sparkling with mischief.

"It's missing one red bead, I'm afraid," he told her. "I'd bought it for you, actually, and before I could find the time and place to present it to you properly, well the idea to trip up Mancini came to me and…" His words trailed off with an apologetic wave of his hand.

"That's okay. You really picked it out for me?" she asked, and Jane saw a brief glimpse of the earnest little girl she must have been. She had thought he'd bought it for Lorelei, and he felt a sharp stab of guilt for that.

"Yes. I was just messing with you in the car. It was to be a real apology for my time away in Vegas. Anyway, I'll see if Nicola could send over a replacement bead."

"Don't worry about it. It will make a good story someday, after we get Red John."

Jane stilled, Lorelei's words coming to mind.

…_you do it to be close to Teresa Lisbon. I think you're a little bit in love with her…_

He had actually told Lisbon he loved her not long ago, and at the time the words had come seemingly from nowhere. It had just been something to say to her before they embarked on yet another of his risky plans, he'd told himself in hindsight. But as Lisbon stood before him now, still so supportive, sincerely smiling for the first time since he'd been back, he wondered if there wasn't something to what Lorelei had said.

But those dangerous ruminations would have to wait for another time, as he and Lisbon both looked up at the sound of approaching feet.

A/N: I left it there because I want to see what really happens on the show. Next week's looks promising and very emotional. I can wait. See you back here next week!


End file.
